The Jet Set
'''The Jet Set '''is the second episode of the first season of 90210, the reboot of Beverly Hills, 90210. It aired on The CW on September 2, 2008. The episode was written by Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah and directed by Wendey Stanzler. Plot In part two of the series premiere, Dixon Wilson must deal with jealous teammates on the lacrosse team and Annie Wilson breaks up with her boyfriend back home but soon meets a potential love interest. Dixon and the lacrosse team take matters into their own hands when West Beverly Hills High rivals T.P. their school, with a little help from Navid Shirazi. But when the rest of the lacrosse team turns against Dixon, he learns that being on a team might not be all it's cracked up to be. Meanwhile, Harry and Debbie Wilson learn some disturbing news about Harry's past. Synopsis Part of the two hour premiere begins the next morning. Grandma Tabitha Wilson spills her morning Long Island Iced Tea on her laptop and Debbie offers to take it to get repaired. Annie comes to the breakfast table crying as she and her Kansas boyfriend, Jason, just broke up. Harry pulls Debbie aside after breakfast and they discuss the news that Tracy broke to him last night. Debbie is actually much calmer that Harry wouldn't guessed. Harry finds out that West Beverly has been trashed by a rival school and the entire main hall has been filled with trash, toilet paper and graffiti. The lacrosse team is there and wanting revenge but Harry tells them not to retaliate. Later in the day, Ethan Ward talks to Naomi Clark and gives her a rose. It seems like the on-again off-again couple is back on. George Evans tries to fight with Ethan again, but Ethan only offers a hug and tells him everything is going to be OK. Annie tells Ethan about Jason and the break-up and Ethan offers to beat the guy up, but Annie tells him that Jason would kill him. Meanwhile, Annie hears a guy singing and goes to spy but as she does she drops her books and the guy spots her. It turns out that the singer is Ty Collins, the richest guy in school and resident heartbreaker. Later, Adrianna Tate-Duncan makes a scene by randomly singing in the middle of Mr. Ryan Matthew's lecture. Afterwards, Ryan asks what's going on with her. She tells him that she is distracted because she has a major audition coming up and he asks what it will mean if she gets the part to which she replies that she'll be making a lot of money. He makes fun of her, asking what she'll spend it on; shoes, clothes, perhaps an expensive car she doesn't need. She tells him that she'll pay the mortgage because he mum can't. At lunch, Naomi asks Annie if she and Erin Silver enjoyed crashing her party and tells her that she didn't expect to see her there, what with all her morals and everything. Ryan makes his first advance toward Kelly Taylor, offering half of his sandwich to her if she sits with him. Dixon tries to buddy up with Ethan and a couple other guys to get revenge against Palisades High, the high school that trashed West Beverly. Unfortunately for Dixon, they don't want anything to do with him since he's the principal's son. Annie eats lunch with Silver, but while she's eating, Ty keeps staring at her. He comes over and asks if she wants to grab dinner tonight after rehearsal. After lunch, the drama starts up again between Naomi and Silver. Apparently, she released a video blog telling everyone that Ethan cheated on her which humiliates Naomi. She goes straight to Ethan and slaps him in front of everyone. After school, at the Peach Pit Naomi starts eyeing George. Dixon has Navid Shirazi over to the house and they're playing video games and talking revenge against Palisades High. Just then, Tabitha comes in and acts like she's clueless to what they're talking about. She casually mentions that when Harry was in high school, his friends got revenge on the rival school by letting pigs loose on their field. Annie calls her mum to ask if she can go out to dinner with Ty. She's actually already with him, but her mum doesn't know that. Debbie makes a deal with her, if she picks up Tabitha's computer and drops it off then she can go to dinner with Ty. Annie figures she'll have plenty of time but she's in for a big surprise when Ty's idea of dinner isn't what she thinks. He drives them to an airport where they board a private jet and fly to San Francisco for dinner. Annie is thrilled but nervous about the idea so she calls Silver who reassures her that it's only an hour flight, which is basically the same as traffic in LA. Annie is still uncertain but she decides to take a risk and go with Ty anyway. During the flight, Annie admits to Ty that's freaking out and he admits he is too because the pilot is drunk. Sparks are flying between Kelly and Ryan and after school he asks if she wants to go to dinner. Kelly tells him that she would have to get a babysitter, which takes him by surprise since he didn't know that she had a child. Kelly is prepared to let him off the hook but he tries to assure her it's OK because everyone comes with some baggage. He tries to apologise when Kelly tells him that she doesn't consider her son as baggage but he continues to make an ass of himself. Navid takes Dixon to his dad's work to get some pigs for their revenge and it turns out that Navid's dad is a major porn producer and his work is a porn set. Dixon wants to stay and watch but Navid says no. Meanwhile, Ty and Annie have a spectacular time in San Francisco having dinner and taking in the sights. Brenda Walsh then comes back to Beverly Hills and her and Kelly have dinner together at the Peach Pit. Brenda mentions Brandon Walsh, who is in Belize right now, probably covering some major story. Kelly remarks that those Walsh kids can't settle down for anything. The old frenemies apologise to each other for wasting a lot of time over the years and Brenda missing watching Kelly's son, Sammy, grow up. They both agree to spend a lot more time together. Navid, Dixon, Ethan and a couple other guys go to Palisades High and let the pigs loose and they put West Beverly High jerseys on the pigs to make sure they leave their mark. Naomi and George share some drinks and start cuddling up to one another, making out to help Naomi get her revenge on Ethan. Meanwhile, Annie and Ty come back to town and upon landing Annie gets some bad news, her grandma, Tabitha, has been in a car accident. She is fine but Annie says that it's her fault that she was in the car at all. Annie apologises to her parents but fails to mention where she was. She then goes to apologise to her grandmother who is visiting with a friend, Ethan's grandma. Ethan is there as well, so he and Annie go talk to each other by the pool. They reminisce about their first meeting two years ago and the fun they had that summer. The next day, Harry calls the lacrosse team in because he has heard what happened with the pigs. He tells the team that if no one admits to the prank then the whole team will be punished and won't play for the rest of the season. The team is enraged and later, Harry calls Dixon in and forces him to tell him who pulled the prank. Dixon admits he did it and claims he was the only one involved and his punishment is that he may be suspended. Later, Ethan and Navid feel horrible that Dixon is taking all the heat so they come forward too, Word is going around school about George and Naomi, and she acts like she's doing it to make Ethan jealous. Adrianna goes to her major audition but when it comes to actually doing the audition she runs away. Back at school she tells everyone that she did it and she's in the top two for the part. Meanwhile, Annie finally gets Silver to open up about why she and Naomi hate each other, and the reason is that Silver's dad had an affair with her mum's best friend and Erin found out about it before her mum. She told only one person, her best friend, Naomi, who promise she wouldn't tell anyone. Instead she told everyone and her mum found out about it and her parents split up. Her mum is now alcoholic and she blames it on that. While she's doing laundry, Debbie finds matches with San Francisco printed on them and figures out what Annie was up to last night. Annie tries to make excuses that she was heartbroken over Jason and needed to escape but Debbie is still mad and tells Annie that she can't trust her anymore. That night, Ethan and Naomi meet and Ethan confronts her about the rumours of her liaison with George. He can't believe that she could do that and with George, of all people. He then tells her that he realises now why he cheated on her to begin with. She asks if he's breaking up with her and he tells her that he is. At home, Dixon and Harry talk about Dixon getting grounded for just about everything, and the same goes for world traveller Annie. Debbie and Harry talk as they're drifting off to sleep and Harry tells Debbie that maybe it was a mistake to move back to Beverly Hills. If she wants to move back to Kansas at any point she should just let him know. They agree that they should give it some more time. Harry is confused of how to deal with Tracy Clark and the son they share that was given up for adoption years ago. Ryan hears to Kelly's house, but Brenda answers the door as she and Kelly were drinking some wine and catching up. Kelly comes out and Ryan hands her some flowers and a hat for her son. He says he'll leave now since she has company, but Brenda offers to babysit so that Kelly and Ryan can go out. Kelly is unsure about abandoning Brenda but she reassures her she'll be fine. As the episode is ending, Ty shows up at Annie's window and they make out. Ethan walks up the driveway holding a stuffed animal and sees that they and kissing and so he leaves. Cast Main Cast *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Recurring *Kellan Lutz as George Evans *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Adam Gregory as Ty Collins Guest Star *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio *Michael Piccirilli as Antonio Garrett *Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson *Meghan Markle as Wendy *Brooklyn Sudano as Miss Austin *Linda Grey as Victoria Brewer *Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike *Chantelle Barry as Nina *Cherilyn Wilson as Morgan *Halle Hirsh as Hannah Zuckerman-Vasquez *Bobby Gold as Cammy *Andy Podare as Brent *Riley Thomas Stuart as Sammy Taylor Music *"Ain't We Famous" by Brendan's Band *"Fly Away" by Jessica Lowndes (sung by Adrianna) *"Come Out of the Shade" by The Perishers *"Coming Home" by The 88 *"Daydreamer" by Adele *"Gravity" by Luscious Redhead *"Great DJ" by The Thing Things *"I Always Knew" by Jem *"I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz *"Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf *"Live Forever" by Brendan McCreary *"Lucid Dreams" by Franz Ferdinand *"Never Gets Enough" by Luscious Redhead *"Outlaw Mix 2" by Astronaut on Vacation *"Shake It" by Metro Station *"Try It Again" by The Hives *"Young One" by Mackabella Photos TJS- 1.jpg TJS- 2.jpg TJS- 3.png TJS- 4.jpg TJS- 5.jpg TJS- 6.jpg TJS- 7.jpg TJS- 8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1